Seraph's Fang
by madamon650
Summary: Read to find out.


This a rp me and my friends did please enjoy!

Warnings : Paternal Death , Ampution

* * *

Start

* * *

At around midday, Meikyo started walking through a lush green forest, the bright sunlight streaming through the branches and leaves. Everything was calm and peaceful, just how he liked it. It had been a year since he left the Rune Knights and now he was feeling quite melancholy. While travelling was fun, it got quite lonely and with nothing to do, he felt as if his life now lacked meaning. The bright light seemed to go dull as an uncomfortable gloom settled over him, similar to a cloth being thrown over a bird cage. He continued to walk in this manner, ony being partially aware of his surroundings.

Sitting at the base a tree, Hikaru ate a apple as he as he appeared to be admiring the beauty of the forest. He was feeling slightly tired from walking a lot through the forest but he was still observant and every time he heard a noise he would instantly tense and put his hand on the grip of his sword. He had been searching for the demon that adopted him and that search lend him here to the forest after he heard people saying a crystal wielding monster was spoted in this forest.

Trampling over leaves and dried twigs, his steps made quite a bit of noise which scared off birds and squirrels alike. He kept on going like this until he walked into a large oak tree, hitting his head hard. "Augh... that hurt... What have I been doing? I was taught to be better than this.." Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, he looked at the tree and shook his head, smiling a little. Now more alert, he walked more carefully, exiting a particularly dense bit of forest before walking into a clearing where he spotted a blonde haired male sitting near a tree.

The second Hikaru heard the foot steps, his eyes sharpen as he was instantly on his feet and charging at the brown haired man. Once he was in front the man, he slashed at his torso.

His quick reflexes kicking in, Meikyo whipped out his trident to block the blow, the force of the attack forcing him back slightly. Gripping onto his trident, he gazed at the blonde male with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Hey hey hey, why did you attack me? It's not like I was trying to kill you or do you harm."

Hikaru pointedly ignored him completely as if he never heard him and glared . He continued to slash and kick at Meikyo wildly.

Blocking continuously with his trident, one or two blows got through, cutting his cheek and grazing his arm. Letting out a yell, he pushed his trident outwards and said, "Are you listening to me? I don't wanna fight you! Hell, I don't even know you!"

Hikaru started to gradually stop attacking as he realized Meikyo wasn't attacking. He eventually stopped but he kept his sword at the ready as he glared. " Ok, who are you and why are you here." said Hikaru in a monotone.

Sighing, he exhaled in relief, thinking to himself, _Thank goodness he stopped._ "I am Meikyo Suigetsu. As for why I am here, i'm a wandering mage and i'm merely travelling to the next town as I wish to get more supplies and check out the local guilds.

Hikaru gave a final warning glare before he sheathed his sword. " I see, i'll be taking my leave now " said Hikaru in monotone as he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Meikyo started walking after him, a little worried that the only companion he'd ever had would leave. "You never told me your name. Who are you?"

"Tch last time I checked I don't have to tell but, my name is Hikaru and also stop following me you look like a stalker", said Hikaru as he continued to walk in a brisk manner.

"Hey, i'm not a stalker!" he said firmly as he stomped at the same speed as Hikaru, walking beside him. "I'm just glad I finally have someone to talk to since i've been without company for ages. But if you think so, then i'll just leave." Throwing up his hands, he power walked away, his mood soured considerably.

Hikaru looked at him after him before he turned away and contemplated the situation. It was lonely traveling alone and he had the chance to actually get a companion. Hikaru made up his mind and looked at Meikyo's retreating form. "Hey, wait come back, i'm sorry for how I acted." he said as he ran up next to Meikyo.

Turning around, his expression softened. Shaking his head, he spoke. "No, your actions were completely justified. I can understand the reason you reacted that way Hikaru. But, thanks. Apology accepted." Putting out his hand, Meikyo smiled and said, "Let's turn over a new leaf, okay?"

Hikaru smiles slightly and shakes Meikyo's hand " Sure." said Hikaru.

After shaking his hand, he stretched his limbs and then stood up straight, looking to the exit out of the forest. Starting walking, he asked, "So... why are you travelling out here alone? Are you looking for something or do you have a pre-existing location in mind?"

"I'm looking for my foster father the crystal demon Criostail, I heard a rumor saying that a monster that uses crystal." said Hikaru as he walked towards the exit of the forest while expecting Meikyo to follow him.

"Oh, I have heard rumours of such a demon. Some people said they saw him in a large clearing with huge stone pillars all over the place. It's to the west of here, and luckily, I know the basic way to get there. So let's get going then! I mean,if you want that is."

"Really! Of course I want to go." Hikaru smiled wildly causing his face to brighten with happiness before grabbed Meikyo's shoulder and shook him rapidly. "Come lets go." said Hikaru excitedly. "I can't believe dad im coming to see you.", thought Hikaru happily.

"Heh heh.. okay.." Smiling awkwardly, he began walking west, making notes of key landmarks as they walked. The closer they got to the clearing. Something in the pit of his stomach just made him feel uneasy. As they walked through the trees, Meikyo stopped, his face white with shock. A gigantic demon was lying on its side and didn't appear to be breathing.

" P..papa " The smile on Hikaru's face instantly dropped as a look a look of horror replaced it and run to the demon " Papa wake up please wake up don't die im begging you . " Hikaru shook the demons motionless body as he began crying.

Shaking, Meikyo walked up to the demon's corpse, half scared and half shocked. Seeing such a large and proud creature in such a state just felt so... sad. Approaching Hikaru, he said, "Uh.. Are you going to be alright Hikaru..?'

Hikaru's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he stood up. "Papa." a single tear rolled down his cheek as a dark pink aura floated around. His hands gained claws, his hair became wilder and he gained fangs as dark pink tattoos appear on his arms . He looked up to show rage filled red slit eyes.

Having no knowledge of Demon Slayer Magic or demons in general, this change surprised him greatly. In shock, he stepped back, his body shaking as he did so. feeling he might have to fight Hikaru again, he pulled out his trident and held it in a defense position. "H...Hikaru? What's going on?"

Hikaru suddenly shoot forward and appeared in front of Meikyo. He aimed a punch for Meikyo's head with great force.

Not prepared, his trident only half blocked the blow, the fist grazing his head and sending him flying into a stone pillar. Falling to the ground, he slowly got up, panting. "If I can't talk to you... THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" Standing up, he shouted, "Aquarium!" A large rectangle of water began rising up around Hikaru, aiming to trap him.

Hikaru with immense speed side-stepped the water with ease and inhaled deeply before exhaling a torrent of yellow crystals at Meikyo.

"Oh no you don't!" Meikyo ran to meet the attack by using the spell Water Block to knock the crystals away before gathering a large ball of water in his hand and yelling, "Water Balloon." he then hurled the large ball of water directed at Hikaru.

Hikaru sent another torrent at the ball of water causing it to stop in its tracks. Hikaru punchs the ground causing large jagged pieces of crystal to sprout out from under Meikyo as Hikaru started to charge at him and aim a punch for his gut.

Jumping up, he caused his hands to be engulfed in swirling water. With this, he shouted, "Water Fist!" and punched with his free hand to meet Hikaru's fist.

Hikaru with free hand grabbed Meikyo by the neck and slammed into the forest floor leaving a large crack before pulling him back up and sent him flying into a tree.

Coughing blood, he slowly got up, blood dripping from his left arm as the tree's branches had torn his skin. Jumping out of the tree, he grimaced, holding his wounded arm before lifting it up slightly and saying, "Scylla and Charybdis." From his hand, two waves of water overlapped and rose up, forming into a large whirlpool that began hurtling towards Hikaru.

Hikaru stayed still as he was hit by the attack but he did not move an inch before he charged at Meikyo as a crystal sword . He jumped above Meikyo as he attempted to cut his head in two.

Weakened by the use of his previous spell, Meikyo tried to dodge, but didn't move fast enough as the blade cut through his arm. The blade tearing through his flesh gave him a sensation of inimaginable pain, as let out a piercing scream, the stump of his right arm gushing blood.

The second Hikaru heard the scream his eyes returned to their blue colour as he looked at Meikyo in horror. He instantly grabbed Meikyo and carried him to the town as he ran at full speed.

Losing blood, Meikyo felt faint, his vision becoming hazy. As Hikaru hadn't staunched the blood flowing from his arm, blood was dripping over Hikaru's clothing, staining it. Everything was moving around him, which he didn't pay anymind to until he noticed Hikaru. Before he could say anything, he finally blacked out.

 **Time Skip: 1 Day Later**

Hikaru sat at Meikyo's bedside in the hospital. "I'm so sorry Meikyo." whispered Hikaru as he looked and tears ran down his face.

Stirring slightly, Meikyo turned his head to look at Hikaru, ignoring the odd sensation of having no arm on his right side. "Yo Hikaru... You finally came to your senses, huh." Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed. "You don't need to apologise.. You saw something rather upsetting and lashed out. I don't blame you for what you did. If it maakes you feel better, I forgive you." Smiling, he let out a laugh. "Ha.. i'm just gonna have to learn to do everything with only one arm."

Hikaru puts his hands on his face and sobs. " I'm sorry " He repeated over and over again in a small voice.

"Don't be." He shook his head and lay back into the pillows, grinning. "I'm looking forward to how everything will go on from here.."

* * *

End


End file.
